fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade
Availability Anybody know where I can get this cheap? On eBay it's like over seventy dollars and all untranslated.--Teh Pwnerer 01:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :You could download the ROM online, but that's illegal. Then again, it's old and the authorities don't care, so....It's also the only way to get an English version, so if you plan on getting an official copy, I hope you know how to read Japanese.--ThunderCavalier 05:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It may not be illegal anymore since the game isn't being sold by Nintendo in stores anymore. Its an issue thats discussed. My rule is: If it stopped being sold in stores over a year ago, its fine. :-M9927 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Umm, although that was very informative, this topic is four years old. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello I find that the plotline looks like original research; it's difficult to digest all at once. And since I never played FE6, I can't chop it down for you.--Thenewguy34 10:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Binding Blade I read in SSBB (with the FE6 stickers and Roy's Hope) that the game is referred to as "Fire Emblem: Binding Blade", shouldn't this be included in the article?-- 08:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Binding Blade redirects here. Regardless, if it is not mentioned, I will put it up.--Thenewguy34(Other) 10:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Read the first or second paragraph, and you will find it is already there.--Thenewguy34(Other) 10:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Order to play I don't know if I should play FE6 or 7 first. ive beaten fe 8, 11, and 13 before. I spend a lot of time on the fe wiki so i know the plot of both games and that fe7 i a prequel to fe 6 so which one should i play first? 00:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ''Binding Blade'' or The Binding Blade? So I'm aware that this Wiki refers to the game as Binding Blade, and their reason for referring to it as such over The Binding Blade is that it's called the former in the Bonus Box for Awakening. And since Awakening is more recent than any of the other sources listed for it being called The Binding Blade (The official Fire Emblem website and Super Smash Bros. Brawl), it overrides the others. However, Awakening also refers to The Sacred Stones as Sacred Stones (also dropping the "the") and Genealogy of the Holy War as Genealogy / Holy War. If anything, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS should be considered more accurate, as it refers to the game as The Binding Blade. With this new evidence, should we start reconsidering renaming the page again? ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 21:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. I believe the Aweakening dropping "The" from FE8 as well is a good reason GMC (talk) 00:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I would like to bring this topic back up, as now we have Fire Emblem Heroes referring to the game as The Binding Blade as well. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 00:03, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I have to agree, there's really no excuse not to move it at this point. Lapideus 08:42, January 26, 2017 (UTC)